New Beginnings
by Morgan99948
Summary: Ruby Pierce has dealt with pain and loss. When she moves to Beacon Hills for a fresh start, her world flips upside down after she learns about things that she never imagined to exist. Secrets are revealed and lives are forever changed. Can she handle what is in store for her?


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So this is my first Teen Wolf story on here. I'm not the best writer ever, trust me I know, but I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of its characters except Ruby Pierce!**

**(Starts from the beginning of season 2)**

**Chapter One:**

I needed a fresh start. I needed to start over without all the pain, without the hurt. Moving to Beacon Hills wasn't my first choice, but moving to California was. It's not like I was leaving anything behind either, besides bad memories. Memories that still haunt me, like my parents dying in a car accident, and me being the only survivor. It was a miracle that I even got out of the wrecked car. I blame myself for it too. If I didn't go to a party that night, then they wouldn't have been driving to get me. I only went because my sister, Jess bailed and I was pissed off about it. So, it was just me. The lonely 17 year old girl with no family, with nothing. But, that was my past life. Its time I started living again.

* * *

My eyes flung open to the sound of the ringing alarm clock. I reached my arm out and slammed my fist on the snooze button. Why was it so hard to get out of bed? I yanked the blanket off of me and jumped off the bed. My eyes were blurry with sleep as I stood up. I walked to the bathroom and splashed my face with water, to help wake me up. The water was cold and refreshing. I looked up in the mirror and stared at my messy, dark brown hair.

"Yikes." I walked out of the bathroom and to my closet, pulling out a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots. I pulled the jacket off the hanger and threw it on my bed. I walked to my dresser and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a red sequin tank top. I threw on the outfit and headed over to my long mirror. It needed something…a necklace. I grabbed the gold-layered necklace that hung from my vanity and put it over my head. Now all I needed was a pair of hoop earrings and I was good.

My outfit was set, but my hair and makeup was not. I walked back to the bathroom and turned on the curling iron. I started off with the first piece and finished within 10 minutes. I did my makeup quickly and ran out of my room and to the kitchen. I took a banana out of a bowl and grabbed my bag off the couch.

"Time for day two." I muttered to myself in an annoyed tone.

* * *

I stepped out of my car and locked it. I noticed the gorgeous Porsche next to me and felt a pang of jealousy for whoever had that car. It's not like my car was bad. It was a black Mercedes that my sister left me. I've just always wanted a Porsche or a Lamborghini, but I'm good with my car.

* * *

I threw my books in my locker and grabbed a notebook for study hall. I heard whispering next to me.

"We need to find her." Someone said with concern in his voice.

"Stiles, I know. We will find her. Lydia is smart and whatever is happening to her, she'll break through." Another person said. I noticed he said Stiles. I've never heard of that name before, honestly. I kind of liked it too.

"Scott, the girl that I've had a crush on since the 3rd grade somehow survived the bite and is running in the woods naked, probably losing her mind! I don't know how she's going to break through that."

Their conversation peaked my interest, so I shut my locker a little bit to see the two guys talking. When I looked, I met eyes with one of them. He game me a smile then continued to talk to his friend.

"We'll talk later." The brown-eyed boy walked away and his friend turned around to face me.

"Sup?" He nodded his head and grinned.

I shut my locker and faced him.

"You new here? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Uh, yea I am. I'm Ruby." I didn't offer my hand. I don't know why, but I never liked doing that.

"Stiles. So where you heading right now?"

"Study hall."

"Cool. If you want, I mean I could walk you there."

I really didn't need him to. I knew exactly where it was, but I would've felt bad to say no.

"Sure." I gave him a smile.

"Yea? Alright, lets go."

During our walk together, he asked me a hundred questions about me like 'where you from?' and 'why move here?' I didn't tell him the whole story about my family though. Just that they passed and I live alone. We froze in front of the class door.

"Here we are. So… I'll see you around."

"Kay, thanks."

He gave me a smile as he turned around and walked away. I wonder why their friend Lydia was missing. What happened to her? And why did Stiles say 'somehow survived the bite?' To what Scott said, it sounds like she's a complete nutcase. I hope they find her though.

* * *

Study hall went by fast. I listened to my music the whole time, almost falling asleep. I kept thinking about Scott and Stiles conversation. The whole thing was just bugging me. I dropped it when I entered the cafeteria. Great, where was I going to sit? I didn't exactly have friends here yet. I noticed Stiles walking around a table with Scott. He looked up at me and smiled. He started to wave his hand at me, leading me to come over there. I hesitated for a second, but I didn't have another option. I walked over to him and saw Scott sitting with a pretty faced girl with dark wavy hair.

"You are going to sit with us today." Stiles said as he pulled out a chair for me.

"Thanks." I sat down and Stiles sat on the seat next to me.

"Scott, Allison, this is Ruby."

"Hi." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ruby." Allison smiled.

"Yea, you too." I smiled lightly to her. I wasn't a shy person, but I just didn't want people to think I was the 'weird new girl.' Every time there's a new person in school, people judge. But, I honestly didn't care what people thought of me. I just want some friends though.

"Hey Allison, your not alone anymore. Ruby's seventeen too." Stiles said laughing. I swallowed hardly, my face burning. Then Scott started to laugh into his sleeve of his shirt. Allison looked at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked dropping her fork with a serious look on her face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He put his head down and started playing with his water bottle.

"Don't mind them." Allison smiled.

"It's okay. Last year, I didn't go to school for the last half of the year because my parents passed away. So I moved here for a fresh start and I have to repeat the year, but its fine."

They all were dead silence.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't imagine the pain you went through." Allison said.

"It was hard, especially when my sister didn't even come back home after it happened. But, I pulled through and I'm okay now."

They were still silent.

"Sorry. I've been here for two days and I drop a bombshell on you all."

"You don't have to apologize." Scott said as he stopped playing with his water bottle.

"So… are they any stories that aren't depressing?" Stiles looked at us each.

"No. I have Kate's funeral later." Allison replied.

"You have a funeral to go to?" I asked. That sucks. I hope my story didn't make her feel worse.

"Yea, my aunts."

"Oh, Kate Argent, right? I saw something about that in the news paper."

"You read the newspaper?" Stiles asked with fries hanging out of his mouth.

"Well no. I had one in front of my door and it was on the front cover."

"Yep. She's my aunt, or was my aunt. I'm sure you think I'm some freak now too, right?"

"Definitely not. You can't judge a person because they have issues with their family."

"Thanks. But, a lot of people think I am. I hear people talking about me and there's going to be people taking pictures of my family when we go later."

"Who cares what other people think. You'll be fine. You just have to breathe and tune them all out."

"I try." Allison let out a little laugh.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment and dropped my bag on the couch. I was so exhausted. Well today went by pretty fast. At least I made 3 friends, I think. I felt sorry for Allison though. I heard things in class about her aunt. She was right; it was hard to tune them out. I walked to my room and quickly changed in to a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Since I'm comfy now, I guess I'll sit on the couch and watch TV. I scrolled through the channels and saw that Charmed was on.

"Might as well."

I pulled a blanket over me and put my feet up on the table. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note: Hey, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks! **

**Xo Xo**

**Morgan **


End file.
